Gundam Wing: New Beginnings
by SiLvErMoOnWiNg
Summary: Thrown into new worlds, the Gundam Wing characters will learn to live each new destiny as best they can. What new situations await our GW chracters?


Disclaimer: Don't Gundam Wing and I never will. /sniff-sniff/

Author's Note: Just wanted you all to know that this story isn't one whole story. It has min-stories all in one. They're sort of like drabbles so each chapter is a different new story. I'll be using this fic to post any previews of upcoming fanfics that I have planned out. And some of the stories I'll have will be little snippets that came to me one day and I had the urge to write it. Most of my "drabbles" will center around Heero and Relena. I'm a big 1xR fan, obsessed more like it. Hahaha

Summary: Ok this little snippet is for an uncoming fic that I have planned out. It's an AU fic where I have the GW characters in the Sailor Moon world/storyline. If you watched Sailor Moon then you know what I'm talking about. If you haven't then you should watch. It's really a good anime. You can watch the whole series on youtube. Back to the story, this fanfic is set solely during the 1st season of Sailor Moon. This are a bit changed, and some things from the original Sailor Moon plot will hot happen. This is due to contend and fit with the Gundam Wing characters and its own plot itself. Basically, the story is set in Sailor Moon time, but with little references to GW. You'll understand as the story is laid out.

And so the story goes…/dun dun dun/

»-(¯v´¯)-»

A young girl with long golden blonde hair sat with her attention fixed on the videogame screen directly in front of her. She was bent on beating the current level so she could move on to the next stage. And she was not going to stop until she fulfilled her quest. With determination in mind, she pressed even harder on the controls set out beneath her.

The game had quickly become one of her favorites. It was one of those superhero games where you played as the hero and saved the day by destroying all the monsters that wreaked havoc in the town.

"Relena."

The girl turned her head at the sound of her name, searching for the source of the commotion. She settled on one of the stools at the counter. A smile graced her lips as she found the source of the voice. She got up from her seat to join her friend, calling out as she did so. "Lucrezia."

"How are you?" she continued, seating herself on the stool opposite her friend.

"I'm good. What about you?"

"I'm doing great. Just playing a little videogames."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your birthday party?"

Relena's eyes went wide at Lucrezia's words. She suddenly glanced at her wrist. Her watch read 4:45, and her party was at six.

"Oh my god!! I completely forgot! I have to go," Relena stammered out. "I'll see you at the party Lucrezia. BYE," she exclaimed, already out the door.

"Bye," Lucrezia called out to Relena's disappearing figure.

Relena silently berated herself at being so careless. "Damn." She cursed at her improper attire. A skirt and flats weren't exactly meant for running. She took another quick glance at her watch. It was already 4:52. _'Mother is going to kill me.' _She frowned at the thought.

Relena was too focused with the time and the current situation at hand to notice the boy up ahead until it was too late. She collided with him full force. Next thing she knew, she was sprawled on the ground, her body covering the boy's own.

»-(¯v´¯)-»

_Please find the Imperium Silver Crystal…_

Heero's mind drifted back to the dream he had last night. Everything was a blur. He could barely put things together. And he had been having that same dream for quite awhile now.

It was always the same routine: he would wake up in the middle of the night, trying to make out the details of his dream. The only thing that he ever remembered was that a princess had begged him to find this mysterious "Imperium Silver Crystal." No matter how hard he tried, he could never remember the whole dream nor could he see how the princess in his dream looked like. All that he could see of her was a faint outline. From the blurred image, he was able to discern that this princess had long hair, she was tall and elegant but other than that, just like the dream itself: it was all a big mystery.

There was something about her that tugged at him. Although he never met her, Heero felt that he knew her from somewhere; he just couldn't put his mind to it. He felt it his duty to aid her in her search for this "Silver Crystal." Heero thought that if he was able to obtain this Silver Crystal, she would be able to tell him who he really was and unlock the secrets of his past. Nevertheless, he felt compelled to help her.

Jumping back to the present, he realized how late it was getting. Pretty soon it would be nightfall, and he still needed to confirm his enrollment at the Academy. On top of that, he needed to get ready for his first day at school. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he gathered his belongings and made his way out of the park.

Heero was too engrossed with his thoughts, completely oblivious to the golden blur heading straight for him. Then, all too soon, his body jerked backwards with the sudden impact of the collision. Books and other belongings scattered everywhere. He found himself falling to the floor along with the girl. Instinctively, Heero arranged his hands on the girl's waist to prevent her from hitting the cement sidewalk.

He kept his hold on her long after things had settled. He couldn't see the girl's face for she kept it facing downwards, buried in his chest. When she did raise her head, he was met with eyes as blue as the sea.

»-(¯v´¯)-»

Relena felt his hands tug at her waist, pulling her down with him, as the commotion died down the pair lay quietly on the ground. She continued to just lie there, head settled on his chest. After a little while Relena brought her head up, her fingers reaching upwards to comb through her long blonde hair which had flew everywhere as a result of the collision.

Relena brought her eyes to meet that of the boy's. Instantly, she became drowned in a pool of blue so unlike any she had ever seen before. Locking gazes, the two eyed the other for what seemed like forever. Both were content to just stay there, locked in the other's calming gaze.

Suddenly, Relena became all too beware of the protective hold her still had on her. She quickly cast her eyes downward. She was the first to break the silence.

"I'm so sorry. Ohh…I'm such a klutz. Are you okay?" She spat out, rising to her feet. She offered him a hand which he accepted.

"It's okay," he replied as she gently pulled him to his feet. Then, she proceeded to help him gather his belongings.

"I have to go. I'm sorry again. Bye!" Without another word, Relena darted off. "It was nice meeting you!" She managed to call out at the last minute before she rounded the corner and was out of sight.

Heero watched her leave, a perplexed look plastered on his face. _'What a strange day this is becoming._' He contemplated. After about a minute more Heero continued on his way to the academy.

»-(¯v´¯)-»

"Good morning class. Today we have a new student joining us." She beckoned to the dark-haired young boy behind her. He took a few steps forward until he stood shoulder to shoulder with the teacher. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Heero Yuy." The boy remained quiet, his steady Prussian eyes glancing about the room at the other students seated behind the rows of desks.

"It's him." Relena commented as she found herself staring at the boy she bumped into yesterday.

"Heero, you could take a seat there behind Relena." The teacher directed to the empty desk five seats behind a girl with honey blonde hair. "If you have any questions feel free to ask your fellow students." Heero gave a small nod. He made his way down the aisle. Making his way to his seat, his Prussian orbs made contact with those of Relena's. As he brushed past Relena she quickly directed her eyes toward the front of the room. Heero quietly seated himself behind the desk; he remained quiet as he cast his eyes forward listening to the teacher give her lesson.

Upon taking his seat, Relena turned around to introduce herself to Heero. "It seems as though we've met before. It's nice to meet you again, Heero." And just like yesterday she offered him a hand which he gently shook again. Heero couldn't help but smile upon seeing the smile that graced her face.

»-(¯v´¯)-»

So yea…that's a little preview of my upcoming "Sailor Gundam" story. Hope that you enjoyed it. Be on the lookout for its debut. Now I need a favor from you readers. I still have no idea what I'm going to title this story. If you guys have any suggestions on what this story should be called, tell me in a review, an email, or even an IM. My screenname and email address is on my profile somewhere. Please I need a title, but I just can't come up with one. So don't hesitate to give your opinion. It would only help me. The only requirement I have is that the title have the word 'moon' or 'moonlight' in it. Here are some titles I thought of:

Once in a Moon

Moonlight Destiny

Moonlight Reflection

Moon(light) Legacy

By Light of the Moon

You could chose either one of these titles or make a completely new one of your own. I don't really like much of the titles that I came up with. But I will go with whatever title you readers choose. It's up to you now to title this "Sailor Gundam" story.


End file.
